Murdertown
Murdertown is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the ninetieth case of the game and the thirty-fourth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ivywood Hills, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Frank and the player went to the set of Murder by Moonlight after receiving a note from socialite Lindsay Bannister, telling them to meet her there as she was fearing for her life. There, they found her stabbed through the heart with an antique dagger. Mid-investigation, an anonymous caller told the team to go to the boardwalk to find the identity of the true killer. Later, Frank left the station to "elope" with femme fatale Velma Bannister, forcing Amy to step in as the player's partner. They then learned that Velma had only seduced him to protect herself from the player. The team then found bartender Walter Fellows guilty of the murder. Amy and the player rushed to the bar only to find Walter's note telling the team that he was "off to the beach with a gimlet". The team then rushed to the airport to put him under arrest. Upon admitting to the murder, Walter said that he was sick of having to hear about the problems of rich people, especially Lindsay, and so he came up with a plan. After gaining Lindsay's trust, enough for her to give him money and valuables, he told her to go to the film set to run away with him, choosing the film set so as to put Dick Shakespeare in a precarious position. He then stabbed her through the heart with an antique dagger. He then left behind clues pointing to Hubert Bannister and Rico Damascus to throw suspicion onto them. Judge Dante then sentenced him to 10 years in jail. Shortly after the trial, Frank came back to the station after Velma had dumped him. Frank and the player then helped retrieve a stolen rare diamond, with help from Ramirez. Utopians Rico and Velma were arrested for plotting the theft. Velma, however, was later released on bail through Hubert, her husband. Chief Marquez also asked Russell Crane and the player to investigate Dick's strange behavior. Russell and the player came across Dick, brainwashed. His journal confirmed suspicions of the Utopians brainwashing other people, although Russell felt that this was not enough evidence to bring the cult to justice. Russell questioned Hubert about the Utopians brainwashing people, but he refused to answer honestly. Russell only needed more evidence to stop the cult's schemes for good. Summary Victim *'Lindsay Bannister' (stabbed through the heart) Murder Weapon *'Antique Dagger' Killer *'Walter Fellows' Suspects C90DShakespeare.png|Dick Shakespeare C90WFellows.png|Walter Fellows C90VBannister.png|Velma Bannister C90RDamascus.png|Rico Damascus C90HBannister.png|Hubert Bannister Killer's Profile *The killer drinks gimlets. *The killer plays mahjong. *The killer smokes. *The killer is 6ft tall. *The killer is over 50 years old. Crime Scenes C90MovieSetA.png|Movie Set C90MovieSetB.png|Film Equipment C90HotelA.png|Hotel Lobby C90HotelB.png|Hotel Bar C90BoardwalkA.png|Boardwalk C90BoardwalkB.png|Boardwalk Bench Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Puzzle Box, Torn Note, Cigarette Case; Victim identified: Lindsay Bannister) *Examine Puzzle Box. (Result: Riddle) *Analyze Riddle. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays mahjong) *Examine Cigarette Case. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Dick Shakespeare) *Ask Dick Shakespeare about his relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Message unraveled) *Examine Torn Note. (Result: Eviction Notice; New Crime Scene: Hotel Lobby) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Eviction Notice restored; Clues: Faded Note, Victim's Luggage) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Victim's Message) *Analyze Victim's Message. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Velma Bannister) *Ask Velma Bannister about her relationship with her step-daughter. (Prerequisite: Victim's message analyzed) *Examine Victim's Luggage. (Result: Sketch) *Examine Sketch. (New Suspect: Walter Fellows) *Ask Walter Fellows why the victim was giving him money. (Prerequisite: Walter identified in Sketch) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Antique Dagger; Attribute: The killer drinks gimlets) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Boardwalk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Claw Crane Game, Torn Paper, Glove) *Examine Claw Crane Game. (Result: Dagger Scabbard) *Analyze Dagger Scabbard. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Rico Damascus) *Ask Rico Damascus about the murder weapon. (Prerequisite: Dagger Scabbard analyzed; Profile updated: Rico plays mahjong) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Murder by Moonlight Flyer) *Confront Dick Shakespeare about his connection to the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Murder by Moonlight Flyer restored; Profile updated: Dick drinks gimlets) *Examine Glove. (Result: Grey Powder) *Analyze Grey Powder. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes; Profiles updated: Walter smokes, Dick smokes, Velma smokes; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hotel Bar) *Investigate Hotel Bar. (Prerequisite: Grey Powder analyzed; Clues: Ice Bucket, Pictures of Victim) *Examine Ice Bucket. (Result: Expensive Earrings) *Ask Walter Fellows why the victim's jewels were in his bar. (Prerequisite: Expensive Earrings found; Profile updated: Walter drinks gimlets and plays mahjong) *Examine Pictures of Victim. (Result: Customer Code) *Analyze Customer Code. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Hubert Bannister) *Ask Hubert Bannister why he was having his daughter followed. (Prerequisite: Customer Code analyzed; Profile updated: Hubert drinks gimlets) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Boardwalk Bench. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Fortune Teller, Utopian Document) *Ask Velma Bannister about her recent behavior. (Prerequisite: Boardwalk Bench investigated; Profile updated: Velma plays mahjong and drinks gimlets) *Examine Utopian Document. (Result: Elaborate Signature) *Examine Elaborate Signature. (Result: Hubert's Seal) *Ask Hubert Bannister why he sentenced his own daughter to death. (Prerequisite: Hubert's Seal identified; Profile updated: Hubert plays mahjong and smokes) *Analyze Fortune Teller. (09:00:00) *Find out who Rico Damascus really is. (Prerequisite: Fortune Teller analyzed; Profile updated: Rico drinks gimlets) *Investigate Film Equipment. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Faded Filmstrip, Victim's Missing Heel) *Examine Faded Filmstrip. (Result: Filmed Murder) *Analyze Filmed Murder. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6 feet tall) *Examine Victim's Missing Heel. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is older than 50 years of age) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Ivywood Confidential 4. (No stars) Ivywood Confidential 4 *See what's up with Dick. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential) *Investigate Hotel Lobby. (Prerequisite: Dick interrogated; Clue: Dick's Briefcase) *Examine Dick's Briefcase. (Result: Faded Journal) *Examine Faded Journal. (Result: Dick's Journal) *Confront Hubert about the Utopians' brainwashing. (Prerequisite: Dick's Journal unraveled; Reward: MALE Film Noir Suit, FEMALE Femme Fatale Dress) *Investigate Boardwalk. (Available after unlocking Ivywood Confidential; Clue: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Restored Picture) *Analyze Restored Picture. (09:00:00) *Question Rico about the stolen diamond. (Prerequisite: Restored Picture analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Movie Set. (Prerequisite: Rico interrogated; Clue: Velma's Purse) *Examine Velma's Purse. (Result: Stolen Diamond) *Confront Velma about the stolen diamond. (Prerequisite: Stolen Diamond found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of the several cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. *This is one of the cases with one word in their respective case names. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which more than one suspect gets arrested based on the canon of the case. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ivywood Hills